Love Me
by myinukoi
Summary: And to such lengths we will go to have our love reciprocated. Onesided SasuNaru. Onesided SasuSaku. Onesided LeeSaku. Implied NejiNaru. 5 chapters.
1. Why Don't You Love Me?

Title: Love Me

Author: myinukoi

Pairing: One-sided implied SasuNaru, one-sided implied SasuSaku, implied NejiNaru, one-sided LeeSaku

Warning: Yoai/Shounen-ai, Het, unrequited love, serious OOCness, unbeta-ed, language (swearing), heavy lime (because I refuse to believe that SasuSaku was my first lemon. Nope, not gonna believe it. -shakes head vigorusly in denial-)

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to the Naruto anime/manga series by Masashi Kishimoto. This is all fiction; No profit was made from this story so hence, I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim of this story.

A/N: Not for people who love a happy ending. Unrequited love is amidst.

* * *

C h a p t e r 1: Why Don't You Love Me?

* * *

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

* * *

-Sasuke-

I push into her again.

"Ahh...Sasuke..."

Her mounds of pale flesh rub against me and I close my eyes. They're not mounds but rather a hard, toned, golden chest.

She wraps her arms behind my neck, pulling me down to her. I bury myself in her long cotton candy-colored hair.

"Harder..."

But if I drown out her voice long enough, her hair looks rather golden, don't you think? And surely it isn't as long as it is now. Not to mention definitely softer.

"Please Sasuke..."

You were never one to beg... But I guess you just realized that I'm just better than you. Tch...rivalry. It was always more of a one-sided fight, eh dobe?

"Faster...Ahh"

Your strong, muscled legs wrap around my middle and I shudder.

God...so good...

As a wet, rushed kiss is placed on my cheek, I open my eyes to face reality.

Her face is contorted in pleasure and short gasps escape her thin red lips.

Dammit!

"Sasuke!"

_Is this what you look like?_

I push into her harder.

_Is this how you feel?_

I squeeze her hips painfully...they'll bruise.

_When he's fucking you!_

"Sa-Sasuke..."

I'd give it up you know. You just have to tell me...

"Tell me..." I whisper.

She, thinking it was his egotistical mind speaking, moaned his name again.

Tell me and I'll throw it all away. The revival of my clan, the money, the genius, the status, _my wife..._

All you have to do is...

"Tell me you love me." I whisper harshly in her ear.

"I love you, Sasuke! So much! Ahhh...!" She throws her head back in ecstasy.

What does he have that I don't? I can give you anything! _Everything_! But it would never be enough...

"Mmmm...So good."

I kiss your whiskered cheek, only to be met with pale, flawless flesh.

Why? Please why?

I groan.

_Why don't you love me...?_

I come and grip her hips tightly.

"Sasuke!" she screams in completion.

"Naruto..." I groan out.

* * *

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness _

_That I have never known_

- Musical: Les Miserables; "On My Own"; Eponine

* * *

A/N: Review. Chapter 1/5. 

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. I Can Try

_Title:_ Love Me

_Author:_ myinukoi

_Pairing:_ One-sided implied SasuNaru, one-sided implied SasuSaku, implied NejiNaru, one-sided LeeSaku

_Warning: _Yoai/Shounen-ai, Het, unrequited love, serious OOCness, unbeta-ed, language (swearing), heavy lime (because I refuse to believe that SasuSaku was my first lemon. Nope, not gonna believe it. -shakes head vigorusly in denial-)

_Disclaimer:_ The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to the Naruto anime/manga series by Masashi Kishimoto. This is all fiction; No profit was made from this story so hence, I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim of this story.

A/N: Not for people who love a happy ending. Unrequited love is admist._

* * *

_

C h a p t e r 2: I Can Try

* * *

_A mighty pain to love it is_

_And tis a pain that pain to miss_

_

* * *

-Sakura- _

I come and my body shudders with the impact.

"Sasuke!" I scream your name and it vibrates off the walls.

"Naruto..." you groan out into my neck.

As you pulls out of me I whimper.

"Goodnight,_ Sakura_." you whispers, and my name sounds dead coming from your lips. You turn to the side, not facing me. Never facing me.

You called out his name again. I winced at your tone. You called out his name, called it out with so much love, so much passion! Emotion!

None that you could ever show for me.

I can understand why you would love our ex-team mate. It only makes sense. Naruto is perfect. In every way one can be. When things go wrong, when something's needed, you call on Naruto. Even now, when you, my lover,cries out his name during our most intimate moments, I still cannot find it in me to loathe the blond. He's the hero. Always has been and always will be. It's what it always comes to when we play our parts.

The selfless yet naively adorable saint.

The brooding gorgeous friend/lover of the hero.

The tryst between the inevitable romance.

But how was I not to fall in love with the moody boy? Did I mess it up that badly? Something's wrong. This isn't right. The way that we're working... isn't normal.

There can be more, can't it? It can't be simply deduced and chopped up into simple parts! The world doesn't work like that!

_Sasuke..._

_Please, let me make you... I can make you..._

I shudder with a surpressed sob.

_Fall in love with me._

Sometimes I wonder if I bring these things on myself. I knew you didn't love me. I've always known. It was always _him_. I'm not blind! I'm not stupid! My eyes take in everything. It was only to obvious the way you would gaze at _him_...

Talk to _him._

Tease _him_.

Protect _him_.

Laugh with _him_.

All for**_ him_**.

And I watched. I was jealous. I had to act fast.

I asked you to marry me.

It would get him off your mind. I would be there to wipe all his traces away.

And you agreed.

So now Sasuke, I will live the rest of my life for you. Everything I do, will be dedicated to you. I'll spend years, decades erasing his memory.

Though I bet it's engraved in there, huh? Irremovable?

Then I'll be him for you. I'll _act_ like him, _dress_ like him, _talk_ like him!

I will make you accept me, Sasuke!

I will make you _love_ me!

The crystilline tears are streaming down my face before I can stop them.

Or at least, I can try.

_I can always try._

* * *

_But of all pains, the greatest pain_

_Is to love, but love in vain_

-Abraham Cowley

* * *

A/N: Review. Chapter 2/5. 

**Naruto _© _Masashi Kishimoto**


	3. His Ninja Way

_Title:_ Love Me

_Author:_ myinukoi

_Pairing:_ One-sided implied SasuNaru, one-sided implied SasuSaku, implied NejiNaru, one-sided LeeSaku

_Warning: _Yoai/Shounen-ai, Het, unrequited love, serious OOCness, unbeta-ed, language (swearing), heavy lime (because I refuse to believe that SasuSaku was my first lemon. Nope, not gonna believe it. -shakes head vigorusly in denial-)

_Disclaimer:_ The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to the Naruto anime/manga series by Masashi Kishimoto. This is all fiction; No profit was made from this story so hence, I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim of this story.

A/N: Not for people who love a happy ending. Unrequited love is admist.

* * *

C h a p t e r 3: His Ninja Way

* * *

_And those eyes, so bright,  
Like two candles burning in the night.  
Do my eyes deceive me too?  
Or is it just, I am in love with you._

_

* * *

-_Neji_- _

The silver rays of the moon cascade upon us and I close my eyes and pull you closer.

Naruto...

We lay naked in my bed, sweat now cold and slick and the stench of sex in the room is more or less suffocating.

And despite the warmness of the pillows and blankets, not to mention the comfortable heat radiating from your smooth yet hard body...

...I can't sleep. So, as any genius would do at this time, I think.

Things have been nice, I must say. Ever since we moved in together. I do enjoy your company.

I don't think it's been the same with you though. We've been lovers for a year now, a little after the Uchiha-Haruno wedding.

You seemed really down... I previously thought it was the fact you felt like a third-wheel. Your two team-mates, your _family_, going off and continuing their new future without you.

I, already having a great interest in you at the time, attempted to cheer you up. We spent more and more time together from then on. After a while, I fell in love with you. I told you so and asked you to be my lover. You were extremely hesitant at first, but accepted nonetheless.

We were happy. Things were perfect. But I couldn't help but notice how you would freeze up at the Uchiha's name, much less actually seeing him. It was strange, to say the least.

The unknown tension between the two of you never failed to make me feel...smothered. I couldn't help but study your interactions, your meetings, and your conversations. And I finally came to the conclusion...

...You two were in love. And you didn't even know it.

I was, of course, not very happy to learn this. I gave you the cold-shoulder for Kami knows how long and the Uchiha received pretty nasty death glares from me. But I figured as long as you don't know that your unrequited love was actually reciprocated, then there was no need for me to worry.

So, things continued, and the world rotated as if I had never made my shocking discovery.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

Lately, you've been spending more and more time with the Uchiha and less time with me. If things continue as they are, you may find out about the each other's feelings and things will turn out badly for me.

I wince at the thought and once again, unconsciously pull you, my beloved blond, closer.

I feel like screaming, shouting, begging, demanding that you stay with me.

Nasty thoughts run through my mind...most of them are of the Uchiha dying by my hands.

I consider running towards the Uchiha-Haruno Manor, pulling the brunette out of bed and screaming in his face,

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't love you! It's me he wants! Me! Me! Me! Always me!"

But I don't think that will bide peacefully with you, eh?

What can I do? I need to confirm! I need you to stay with me!

I refuse to sit back and watch as you're taken away from me.

My grip on you tightens exponentially. You whimper uncomfortably in your sleep, yet I refuse to loosen my hold.

"Ne-Neji..." you whisper groggily as you reluctantly rouse from your slumber.

"Naruto." I reply, bitterness and possessiveness lacing my words with angry venom.

"Naruto. Wake up. I need to ask you something."

"Hm?" you sit up slowly, stretching and arching your muscles.

"It's your Ninja Way, right? To keep promises? No matter how ridiculous?" I ask.

You nod skeptically.

"Naruto," I grab your hand and get straight to the point, "don't you dare leave me. You stay with me, understand? Always me. Never, _ever_, anyone else. Promise."

You look at me sadly and hesitate, your grip on my hand slacking.

"Promise!" I grip your hand harder and force you to look into my eyes.

"Ne-Neji, I p-promise. I'll never leave you."

Your blue eyes are brimming with unshed tears.

I nod, satisfied. I kiss your cheek, whisper goodnight and lie back on the bed, pulling you to me.

I think I can finally rest now. You promised me. I'm satisfied.

I don't care that you don't love me. And that you probably don't want me. We can change that over time.

But he's staying with me, Uchiha. He never breaks a promise...

...because that's his Ninja Way.

* * *

_I embrace this feeling now, so strong,_

I cast it aside for too long.

I show it now for all to see,

And maybe one day, you could love me…

-Decieved; Craig Potter

_

* * *

_A/N: Review. Chapter 3/5. 

**Naruto _© _Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. Everything and Anything

_Title:_ Love Me

_Author:_ myinukoi

_Pairing:_ One-sided implied SasuNaru, one-sided implied SasuSaku, implied NejiNaru, one-sided LeeSaku

_Warning: _Yoai/Shounen-ai, Het, unrequited love, serious OOCness, unbeta-ed, language (swearing), heavy lime (because I refuse to believe that SasuSaku was my first lemon. Nope, not gonna believe it. -shakes head vigorusly in denial-)

_Disclaimer:_ The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to the Naruto anime/manga series by Masashi Kishimoto. This is all fiction; No profit was made from this story so hence, I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim of this story.

A/N: Not for people who love a happy ending. Unrequited love is admist._

* * *

_

C h a p t e r 4: Everything and Anything

* * *

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high

* * *

-Lee- _

"Sakura..."

I moan out your name in the closed, dark confinements of my room.

"Why..?" I wonder aloud.

The Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Always him. It doesn't matter what I do, how hard I try...

It's always the Uchiha.

I asked for your affections, beat him to a pulp, proved my loyalty and endless devotion to you and yet...

I'm still left abandoned.

_He doesn't love you, Sakura! He doesn't and you know so!_

When I confronted you of how he might have affections for your blond friend, Naruto...you slapped me. No matter what I do, even if I upstage him...

What more do you want from me, Haruno?

Why do you stay with him? Why? I constantly tell you of how I could be better, how I can look more handsome, how I will be more _broody_...

All for you, my dear Sakura.

I'll change everything, even go against my ninja way...for my feelings to be returned.

I shudder and draw my knees up against my chest, pull the blanket up to my chin, and hold my half-empty (or half-full, but I'm feeling quite pessimistic today...) bottle of sake, protectively.

I can't sleep for every time I close my eyes, countless images of you and him -holding hands, sharing food, making love- zip through my brain at a fast pace not unlike an old film.

It hurts so much, not only that you are with him, in love with him, but that he is not keeping you happy. He hurts you and yet you force me to stand by and watch it all happen.

I hear a knock on the front door from downstairs and hear Gai-sensei call my name through the thick wood. I try, but I can't force myself to meet him, greet him, in this state. I keep quiet and wait for him to depart.

I wait avidly yet silently for my persistent sensei, thirty minutes later, to leave. I truly hopes he gets the hint, if not...I'll be dealing with his commotion all night.

I sigh and close my eyes, pictures of you playing underneath my eyelids.

I remember the first time I asked you out. _Ouch...bad memory._

When you were rooting for me in the Chuunin Preliminaries. It was not my ninja way, but rather you, who kept me going.

The time after the Chuunin exams when I was heavily hospitalized and you brought me a bundle of flowers, while encouraging me to go through with the surgery.

The time you came to me crying after your _husband_-

Shudder.

- left to band with Orochimaru for his own selfish needs, never once considering how you or his other loved ones would be affected by his rash decision.

And then you asked him to marry you and my heart broke.

And here I am, alone in my tiny bed, in my bare room with only my precious dull sake as company...

...And away you are, in a lavish mansion, in a large plush bed with the most wanted man in Konoha...

And no matter how different our past stories and influences are,

And no matter how unlikely our paths are to cross again,

All three of us -Uchiha, Sakura, and I- suffer the same ruthless torture of the heart and continue to carry the familiar unyielding burden of unrequited love.

* * *

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end..._

-You're Beautiful; James Blunt

* * *

A/N: Review. Chapter 4/5. 

**Naruto _© _Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. Not, Never, No

Title: Love Me

Author: myinukoi

Pairing: One-sided implied SasuNaru, one-sided implied SasuSaku, implied NejiNaru, one-sided LeeSaku

Warning: Yoai/Shounen-ai, Het, unrequited love, serious OOCness, unbeta-ed, language (swearing), heavy lime (because I refuse to believe that SasuSaku was my first lemon. Nope, not gonna believe it. -shakes head vigorusly in denial-)

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to the Naruto anime/manga series by Masashi Kishimoto. This is all fiction; No profit was made from this story so hence, I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim of this story.

A/N: Not for people who love a happy ending. Unrequited love is amidst.

* * *

C h a p t e r 5: No, Never, Not

* * *

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...

* * *

_

"Naruto...why?"

"I can't Sasuke. I'm sorry. You know why."

"But if it's true...that you really feel the same..."

"It slipped out...I didn't mean it! It just--aargh!"

The blond's body was shoved harshly against the alleyway wall, next to Ichiraku's, where the boys were previously dining.

"Naruto! Don't tell me you didn't mean it! Don't! You love me...I know you do... Just let us be together. I'll throw Sakura away. Don't you understand? I don't need her...not like you. I need you, dobe...so much it hurts."

Naruto's light orbs gazed into sooty, desperate eyes. Sasuke looked ready to laugh! Scream! Cry...

Yet, all the forbidden emotions were quickly wrenched from the blonds view just as quickly as the Uchiha's eyes were closed and the brunette placed his soft lips hungrily over the blond's own.

And the world fell silent as the ground spun beneath the two prisoners as they committed one of the most cruel, heartbreaking sins in the depth of the night in an abandoned alleyway.

Yet Naruto, inconviently remembering his Ninja Way, pushed the Uchiha roughly away and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed, kicking the pale boy in the gut.

Sasuke winced, more at the blond's words than his actions, as he slowly stood up.

"Please Naruto..." the boy tried before being cut off.

"Go to Sakura! I won't tell her but...just stay away from me Sasuke! Do you hear me? I hate you! I don't want you near me! Stay away! I hate you! So much!" the blond screamed, shaking his head and flinging silver tears in all directions.

"Naruto, please. Listen to me... I can live without a lot of things -Sakura being one of them. I'm strong. I can live without touching you, holding you, or receiving you love in return. But Naruto," Sasuke's now crimson eyes met Naruto's frightened, teary blue, "I refuse to live without you. You won't stop me. You won't avoid me. I will always love you and you can either accept that and continue your life with**_ him_**," he spat out the last word and began walking away, "or grow up and realize that you love me as well."

And with that, Sasuke Uchiha took his leave.

* * *

He sharply turned the corner to exit the alleyway, only to be greeted with the crumpled sight of a befallen Sakura. She, in her clean royal Uchiha robes, lay sobbing uncontrollably on the ground like a filthy peasant. 

_She must have heard the conversation..._The Uchiha thought solemnly.

She looked at him with pink-tinted tired eyes, cheeks stained with dirt and tears, and a forlorn lost expression that would make any other normal person's (besides Sasuke Uchiha's) heart wrench and stomach queasy.

_Tch...she knew before. Just because her thoughts were confirmed doesn't mean she has to wallow in the mud like a stupid, lost puppy_. He scoffed, disgusted.

She looked up at him, "Sa-Sasuke...why...?"

The said Uchiha sneered cruelly down at her, as if his own feelings weren't crushed ruthlessly just seconds ago.

"Get up, Sakura," he jeered, pulling her up roughly by the arm and directing her to clean her face as well as she could with a borrowed handkerchief, all the while he was making sure no one was watching. "You're an embarrassment to my clan."

At these words, the girl quickly pulled herself together and strode a few steps behind the quickly departing Uchiha.

* * *

"Another please..." 

"Kid, don't you think you've had enou--"

"I said, 'Another please'!" the saddened Taijutsu master repeated vehemently.

The bartender, taken aback, quickly departed to get the bug-eyed boy another drink.

Lee gazed sorrowfully out of the misty window to where the previous, heartbreaking scenes had transpired.

He saw it all from his position, lip-reading the words as the Uchiha confessed his soul to Naruto.

As the brunette was harshly rejected, even though it was only too obvious the blond felt the same...

As his beloved Sakura watched the entire scene, and as each wailing droplet of mourning escaped her impossibly green eyes.

Lee took a shuddering breath as his unreturned love chewed away at his soul.

As the Uchiha looked at her form in disdain and roughly pulled her up by the arm, mocked her, and took leave - not bothering once to turn and see if his broken wife continued to loyally follow.

He sighed depressingly as he lost sight of the couple. He gently raised his dirty, calloused index finger to the cold misted-over glass. He then carefully drew a perfect heart, within it the initals:

_R.L + S.H ._

The pale luminosity of the moon made the words gleam with a hauntingly beautiful light. He smiled to himself, but his seemingly trademark frown returned when he caught sight of his reflection in the glass.

_Sakura doesn't deserve anyone like me..._

He downed his newly-arrived drink quickly, yet just as swiftly ordered another.

* * *

White eyes scanned the starless night sky as the boy sighed, somewhat contempt...well, as much as one could be with current circumstances. 

Neji stood atop one of Konoha's taller buildings, watching the scenes and interpreting dialogue with his Byakugan.

_Naruto's Ninja's Way is very true after all. He is a very honest, loyal person. _Neji felt glad that the blond was his.

_Sakura will be in for some rough nights that's for sure... _Neji hoped that she wouldn't be another suicide statistic though odds weren't in her favor. _Then again, Sakura is different than most women and kunoichis. She is stronger. The most she should suffer from is chronic insomnia. _

His gaze lingered a bit at the bar where his ex-team mate resided.

_Rock Lee's developing a bad habit. Aloholism is so unprofessional. Not to mention a definte unnecessary detour in becoming 'a great ninja'. Pssh..._

_Ah crap... and now Naruto's crying...Can things really get any worse for me...? Ugh. I heard that saying brings bad luck. Best not to test the fates with my already good fortune._

He gracefully leaped off of the building and landed softly, more or less noiselessly, to the ground as he trekked on towards his weeping blond.

In a foggy, secluded, corner of his mind, he realizes what he is doing is wrong - forcing his love into an unwanted relationship. He inwardly shrugs because deep down he knows he's keeping the blond with him because he's greedy. He refuses to let the kitsune leave, and surprisingly, he's quite okay with that fact.

It is a dangerous gamble - and unfair to all those whose hearts are broken (some beyond repair) - but...? He believes it hard to explain. Sometimes you just have to take a chance. We do it all the time; sacrificing so much for our own personal gain -love, friendship, money, family... And to other's their lost is much bigger than there gain, and then others loose things they never wanted in the first place in order to receive a gift they have been yearning for for as long as they can remember...

Was it wise on his part to risk the permanent damage of four hearts for the sole sake of his own? Probably not. But he was Neji, and he works and lives, just as every other human, for his own selfish desires. And in the end, he barely feels remorse as the muffled sobs of his blond become slowly audible with each lingering, leisurely step.

As he comes upon the whimpering kitsune, something inside of him squeezes painfully...but he ignores it and moves on to comfort the younger boy, making sure to avoid the delicate subject of '_what happened?'._ For this, Naruto seems grateful enough as he rest his head on Neji's broad shoulder as the Hyuuga carries him away on his back, into the unknown depths of the night.

_Hm...? I don't know... _Neji wondered idly as he felt the rhythmic heartbeat and delicate breathing of the sleeping boy on his back. He smiled. _Maybe this whole 'Natural Human Selfishness' thing goes farther than I thought...

* * *

_

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realize that you _

_Love me._

- Strange and Beautiful; Aqualung

* * *

A/N: Review. Chapter 5/5. Complete. 

**Naruto _© _Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
